


If We Went to Legoland

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only they went to Legoland, this wouldn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Went to Legoland

 

 

“But we’ve been there before!” Yunho protested, tried his hard not to whine.

 

“But Hyung, it was for filming, okay!” Changmin replied, rolled his eyes.

 

Yunho huffed. “You enjoyed it way too much for a filming.” He said. “And I heard from Manager Hyung that you went there again before photo shoot.”

 

Changmin didn’t answer. Well it was right that he went to the Legoland when he went to Japan by himself. Yunho was busy filming his historical drama. “Okay… we’ll go to the Disneyland.”

 

Yunho almost squealed and happily turned on the GPS. “Yay!”

 

Changmin sighed and started to drive.

 

 

*

 

 

He admitted that he looked terrible without makeup. And it was summer. Hot. Sweaty. Sticky hair. Oily nose. Unshaven face. Everything was ugly and he felt a bit relieved because well, at least people wouldn’t recognize him that easy. And when he looked at Yunho’s face, with his little acnes and reddish spots because of the makeup he had been putting on too often for his skin likings, the man wasn’t looking good either.

 

His smile was like sunshine and it reached his bright eyes. Yunho got all fidgety in excitement and jumpy, contemplated whether he should or should not give Mickey a big hug. Luckily there was a little boy in front of him so Yunho let the kid took a photo with Mickey and did not disturb them, and Changmin felt relieved that his Hyung didn’t do something embarrassing. After all, Changmin could summarize all of it to one word. Dumb.

 

And happy. Happiness.

 

Yunho felt really thankful to his maknae because he agreed to go to Disneyland, and that was why he asked Changmin whether he wanted to eat brunch.

 

“Ice cream? You’ll get stomachache eating ice cream this early!” Yunho said.

 

“You’re such an old man! And aren’t you the one telling me that I can choose whatever I want?”

 

“Yes, but Changminnie,- oh look! Waffles! I want some!” Yunho pointed a little, bright red hut with a big waffle as the roof. “I bet they sell ice cream too.” He said after Changmin gave him a judging look. “Come on!”

 

They took a seat in a corner, and after they saw the menu, Changmin had a hard time deciding if he wanted one with bacon and eggs or the ice cream he yearned for. So he ordered both. Yunho said nothing and gave his order to the waitress.

 

Yunho took off his hat and wiped his sweat and there was this woman who was staring at them. Changmin felt cautious.

 

“Hyung. I think someone recognize us.” He whispered.

 

Yunho stiffened. “Huh?”

 

Changmin hummed and slightly nodded. The girl with the pastel mini dress slowly walked towards them. “Oh no! She’s coming!” he said through clenched teeth, didn’t want more people to notice but couldn’t help for feeling panic.

 

“Huh? What- what should we-“

 

Changmin could hear her gasp.

 

Oh no.

 

Oh dear.

 

Here it comes.

 

“Yunho Oppa?” she didn’t yell. It wasn’t a whisper either. Just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

 

Yunho lifted his head slowly. “Soo?”

 

Changmin blinked. He looked at the girl. And Yunho. And the girl. And Yunho. With that dumb smile on his face. Why did he has this dumb smile on his face.

 

“I’ve never expect to see you here!” the girl squealed. “Oooh, Oppa, you’re so famous now.”

 

Yunho just chuckled. “So how are you? You move to Japan?”

 

“No, I’m on holiday. Still in college, you know. But my aunt has a little shop over there,”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes! Oppa, you should visit us!”

 

“Sure! Well, I actually…” Yunho stopped for a while. “Oh, I forget to introduce you two. Soo, this is Changmin. You know him, right?”

 

“Of course, you silly Oppa…” the girl slapped Yunho’s shoulder playfully.

 

And finally Changmin could take a proper look. She’s… not bad. The makeup made her look pretty. Or maybe she really was pretty. But Changmin didn’t want to admit it. Although Yunho said, “You grow up beautifully.”

 

“Lee Soo, nice to meet you.” She offered her hand.

 

Changmin had to gather his entire coherency to shake them briefly.

 

“Wow… I’m glad knowing you guys spend time together, you know. I mean… I don’t think that you two are this close,” Soo grinned.

 

They kept talking until the waitress came to give their food. Lee Soo finally took her leave, and asked Yunho to come to her store later, then bid them goodbye.

 

“An old friend?” Changmin asked calmly, through the chili sauce flooded over his plate because he used too much strength squeezing it out.

 

“More than that…” Yunho said, munching. “She’s my first love.”

 

Changmin chocked.

 

Yunho didn’t seem to notice.

 

“The one that dumped you because she saw you with Heechul?”

 

Yunho nodded.

 

“The one that made you lit up 100 candles?”

 

Yunho nodded again.

 

“The one you quietly met after our night curfew, and then you got beaten up by the Manager because you sneaked outside?”

 

Yunho just nodded.

 

“Oh my God, Hyung! You’re still friends with her?”

 

Yunho looked at him confusedly.

 

Changmin hissed. “Nevermind.” He put down his fork. “I’m not hungry.”

 

Yunho became even more confused.

 

“I’m going out for a while.” He left the table.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho didn’t say anything about him being upset and Changmin doubt that the older man didn’t notice it. They had lived too long for not knowing each other’s feeling just from the behavior and expression.

 

“Do you want to ride something?” Yunho asked, started exploring.

 

“Ride what?”

 

“I don’t know. What do you have in mind?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Yunho finally asked. He stopped and turned to the younger man.

 

“Not really.”

 

“I don’t want to ruin our day off, Min.”

 

Now Changmin felt bad. His childish behavior made the day they should’ve enjoyed became sour. “We should’ve gone to Legoland.”

 

“Is this why you get mad?” Yunho asked carefully.

 

“Yes. No!” Changmin took a deep breath. “This wouldn’t happen if you just listen to me and go to the Legoland!”

 

“What happened?”

 

Changmin bit his lip. “Nothing!”

 

But seemed like Yunho already knew. His gaze softened and Changmin looked away.

 

“I… need to use the bathroom.”

 

He left Yunho and went to the closest toilet quickly. Changmin wetted his hands, brought the water to his face and felt a bit refreshed.

 

“It’s hot, isn’t it?”

 

Changmin startled, didn’t realize Yunho was there, following him.

 

“… yeah…” he answered slowly.

 

Yunho went into one of the stall, but didn’t close the door. He called Changmin instead.

 

Changmin came over. “What- Hyung!”

 

Suddenly Yunho pulled Changmin in to the bathroom stall and locked the door. Yunho’s plush lips were suddenly on his. He let out a surprised gasped, but welcome it anyway.

 

Changmin could feel Yunho’s wet tongue dancing in his mouth, licking every part inside. He could taste a faint sour and sweet flavour of strawberry in Yunho’s mouth, and he wanted more of it. Changmin sucked Yunho’s plump lower lip, nibbled and bit it softly and he could hear the older man moan.

 

His shirt felt sticky to his back because of the sweat, but it didn’t matter as he felt Yunho devoured his jaw, lapped the sweat along his neck and oh god, did he miss this so much.

 

Changmin almost groan in protest as Yunho sat on the toilet, but he realized what was going to happen. Yunho had undone his belt and jeans without him knowing, and now the man was face to face to his crotch. Yunho licked the trail on his flat abs while his palm rubbed on Changmin’s cock, the underwear built up a friction and Changmin had to bit his lip from moaning out loud. He grabbed Yunho’s hair and pushed it down, to where it should be. Yunho just mouthed his underwear, his hardened cock printed clearly, but the older man had no plan to release it soon. His underwear was wet with Yunho’s saliva. Changmin could only gulp as he saw Yunho eat his cock like a corn on a cob.

 

Just when he was about to tell him to pull down his underwear, Yunho flipped him around and Changmin was facing the door, his sweaty chest suddenly in contact with the cold material and Yunho pulled down the back of his underwear just to reveal his ass.

 

“Like a couple of cute bubble, dongsaeng,” Yunho said with a breathy voice.

 

Changmin wanted to slap him hard, but Yunho had decided the moment to part his ass cheeks wide to reveal his hole. He could feel Yunho’s wet tongue licked the rim teasingly, and he bit his lip to prevent any moan coming out. Yunho spat to his hole and Changmin could only gulp. The combination from Yunho’s tongue and finger made him into a whimpering mess, legs weak and his body weight fell to his arms on the door. He didn’t know whether he should move forward so he could get some friction from the door for his aching cock, or pushed his hips backwards so Yunho could eat his ass more.

 

Yunho’s fingers combed Changmin’s back under his tshirt, made the younger arched and the Hyung’s mouth suddenly moved to his neck, sucking the skin. Damn, Changmin could feel Yunho’s hot member pushed against his ass crack. His mouth felt dry as Yunho directed his cock to his hole.

 

“Fuck…” Changmin whimpered, it had been a while since the last time Yunho entered him.

 

Yunho shushed him and the air tickled Changmin’s sensitive ear. “Quiet, Min-ah…”

 

Changmin took a deep shaky breath as Yunho’s length went in deeper and deeper. He could feel the head, and fuck, he remembered how it felt, finally, to have all of Yunho in his body.

 

Yunho had his arms around Changmin’s body, hands roamed to explore his abs, traced every muscles and pinched his nipples. Not hard, he didn’t want Changmin became too vocal, but enough just to hear he moaned lustfully as he thrust inside him. Changmin caught Yunho’s fingers and laced their hands together. He needed to hold onto something.

 

“Let me see you,”

 

Changmin opened his eyes, didn’t remember whether they were closed earlier, and Yunho turned him around to face him. Changmin could see Yunho pants were down and the man was rubbing his erection roughly. Yunho sat on the toilet and help Changmin to get rid of his pants impatiently.

 

“Come here,”

 

Yunho didn’t need to ask, because Changmin would do just that. He sat on Yunho’s thigh, and the older man pulled him closer to kiss him. His hands played with Changmin’s butts and squeezed them before he pushed back again to the tight heat. Changmin just let Yunho swallowed down his moan because as he kept pushing into his sweet spot, Changmin’s dick brushed against Yunho’s stomach. He was riding Yunho faster and faster to catch his own pleasure.

 

The older man watched as his maknae bounced up and down on his lap, bit his lips to prevent any vulgar sounds out from his mouth. His hair stuck to his forehead, sweat rolled down from his temple and nape, the drops fell to Yunho’s body but he didn’t mind, because Changmin was a beautiful mess. Chanmin’s hand working on his own erection, his other arm wrapped around Yunho’s shoulder as leverage. Changmin’s ass kept massaging his cock deliciously, and with that sinful view, Yunho didn’t know how long he could hold it in.

 

Changmin chocked on his own saliva when Yunho’s hand joined his, pumping his hard cock, the precum made their fingers glide easier. When Changmin’s panting got louder and his ass muscles clenched tighter, Yunho knew he was close. He kept thrusting in, harder, a gasp came out from Changmin’s mouth, not so quiet so Yunho quickly covered his mouth with his.

 

Changmin couldn’t keep his moan anymore and Yunho’s tongue blocked the sound. Yunho’s cock kept pressing against his prostate, his Hyung could always pushed his button easily, sent jolts of pleasure, waving through his body. His body convulsed and thick spurt of cum painted Yunho’s stomach, some of it fell on his tshirt.

 

Five thrusts later, Yunho followed Changmin’s lead, came inside the younger’s tight heat as the muscles kept suffocated him during the thrilling orgasm.

 

The couple took some time to catch their breath, Changmin laid on Yunho’s body, head resting on that broad shoulder as his leader rubbed his back comfortingly, uncared of the mess he just made in Yunho’s stomach.

 

Yunho turned his head a bit, found Changmin’s left ear and kissed it. “I love you,” he could feel Changmin hugged him tighter for a while, until he let go, stood up and started to wear his pants. Yunho unroll the toilet paper beside him and cleaned Changmin first, then wiped himself.

 

They came out from the bathroom, and the sun was setting.

 

“Are you still angry?” Yunho asked after a while.

 

“Who says I’m angry,” Changmin replied.

 

“I know something’s bothering you, Min.” Yunho said. He knew. He always knew. Nothing they could hide from each other. “Are you jealous?” he tried to ask half careful half kidding.

 

Yunho was ready to hear a denial, but Changmin didn’t answer. He just stared as the other man was struggling for words.

 

“You give her anything… you do anything for her…” Changmin really wished he didn’t say it so quietly. He felt so small.

 

“Changmin, she’s my past,” Yunho said firm but softly. “I gave her anything, but you have everything I have.”

 

Changmin felt warmth in his heart because he knew it was true. He looked at Yunho and let out a small smile. There was something he should’ve said earlier, “I love you too.”

 

Yunho replied his smile and held the urge to hold his hand.

 

“So… do you… really going to her shop now?” Changmin asked.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Changmin didn’t want to. But he didn’t want to be immature. He mumbled a “No,” anyway.

 

“Well…” Yunho’s arm went around his shoulder. “Let’s go home, then.”

 

Changmin nodded eagerly, let his arms went around Yunho’s shoulder too. Because he knew, and felt dumb that he realized it just now, that Yunho is belong to him.

 

 


End file.
